


A simple business contract, really

by Fumiku



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everyone else are side characters, F/M, Fake Dating, Mutual Pining, No heteronormativity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow-ish burn, everyone is in denial of their crush, louie is a flustered dumbass, oblivious idiots in love, somewhat aged up, the webby we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiku/pseuds/Fumiku
Summary: Having a significant other is known to make your media appearance shine. That’s why Louie thinks about having Webby as a girlfriend so much lately, yes. For opportunities to make more money, of course. What else?
Relationships: Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A simple business contract, really

**Author's Note:**

> Louie: What if I... Fake dated Webby 😳😳 just for business!!  
> Jk jk..... Unless... 😳

Louie and Dewey were both scrolling through social medias on their own bunk beds, a bored atmosphere hanging. Both had a purpose however, Dewey was craving hints of what adventures he could get himself in next, or what the new trends were, and Louie was looking for business tips or ideas.

Dewey groaned loudly and tossed himself back on his bed, breaking the silence. "Ugh. No matter what tags I look into, perfect wholesome little couples keep promoting random products. I’m sure this is all very genuine and not sponsored at _all_. I mean come on! They’re hiding the whole view from the mountain top!" He rolled his eyes.

Louie simply hummed as he continued scrolling. "I mean, yeah, having a happy family or otherwise a significant other helps your image. The media and sponsoring companies love that, stability is a good look. Without mentioning all the pictures you can get from those relationships to post on social medias, they get a surprising amount of likes." He said without so much of a blink.

Dewey sat up and twisted himself to look at Louie with a contorted face of confusion and mixed feelings. Louie only then bothered to glance up at him, then shrugged. "What? Any good businessperson should have a grasp on what things affect your social image and socioeconomic factors in general."

Dewey swallowed his initial surprise and quirked his eyebrows. "You study that stuff? I would have thought you’d want a shortcut to avoid doing that."

Louie closed his eyes proudly and gestured to his phone, where a social media app was open and displayed. "All the graph and stat results you could want come from right here, you just need to observe and learn." He said with a smooth voice, emphasing on the last part.

Dewey smirked. "Hah, and then you’re going to tell me the days you spend taped to your phone are because you’re so devoted to your work."

He took it in stride and layed back on his bed. "Precisely. Besides, manipulating how people think of you with how you present yourself is kind of my thing, I’m a natural! I certainly don’t need to study that stuff."

Dewey’s interest in the conversation died back down after that, and he just hummed as an answer. The room became silent again, until Dewey spoke again in a curious tone. "So like, do you think posing together as triplets could make us super popular on beakbook? Or with Donald and Scrooge? Beakley and Webby, technically, maybe?"

Louie cringed. "Nope, not happening. First of all, Beakbook? Seriously? _Ew_. Second, it’s _Louie_ Inc. I don’t want whatever trouble you all will cause next to reflect on my brand. Triplets would be cute for kid idols, a boy band, or maybe models, actors, whatever, but what we’re doing here is business. Until you all have successful careers, I’m not to emphase on our family ties, sorry not sorry. " He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"So like, not Scrooge?" Dewey said with a raised eyebrow.

Louie huffed. "I’ve been _trying_ to get Scrooge to invest in Louie Inc. and make business deals between us public but he always has something to say against my business endeavors." He looked sideways, humming. "But I guess we’ve had our highs and our lows, Harp-B-Gone had a good run. Taking feels good family pictures together would probably hurt both of our brands though. My image needs to appear strong and dependable, but caring, not like an uncle’s kid. but I doubt uncle Scrooge would let me stage his sickness and me nursing him back to health for clout..." He stored that idea in his 'maybe' future schemes file.

Dewey oh-ed in understanding, then smirked confidently. "Well, just you see! You’ll be begging to appear publically with me when I’ll be the famous host of my own show!"

Louie snickered. "Yeah, yeah. It’ll be a pleasure then, by which I mean that’ll totally happen."

Dewey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Louie got back to looking through his social media feed. His mind had now food for thought though. What Dewey said made him think of how he could possibly exploit the relationships he had with the people around him, and that sounded like a good plan. He kept thinking back of what Dewey had suggested, posing with Webby. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him think it was the best idea, but somehow he found himself not minding the thought of sharing the big screen with her.

Apparently Dewey had gotten invested in this hypothetical scenario because he sprung back at him with a question. "Soo, what you’d need right now is a lover then?"

Louie choked on spit and coughed wildly. The choking under control, he then kept changing his body language and what approach to take as to wing his way through this situation, all while sputtering and looking all around the room. "Wha-? I- um- noo- of course n-! Haha what- Deweyyy that’s-!"

Dewey gave his brother a strange look. "Like... Faking...?"

Louie let out the breath he didn’t know he had caught and deflated, his sudden anxiety disappeared. "Oh of course! Pshh-" Of course what his brother said had nothing to do with Webby! Dewey couldn’t read minds. Oh, but not that Louie was thinking about her! His mind now at relative ease, he stopped himself from acting more like a flustered idiot and glued his gaze and thoughts back on his phone.

"So... I don’t have to expect you coming back with a paid actor that turns out to be a spy that we then have to fight?" Dewey said while squinting at him.

Louie huffed. "Of course not." He heard his brother mutter an ‘aw crud’. "I’m better than that, I can sniff out spies."

He took a moment to think and squinted at him. "Hmmm... I guess you could be lying, but I choose to assume you’re not! I guess you would be knowledgeable about that kind of stuff."

Louie stiffened. About spies? Why would he be knowledgeable about spies? Did Dewey think he’d know spy stuff because Webby does a lot of it? Because he doesn’t pay attention to what she does at all.

He patted himself on the back for his flawless reasoning, even if Dewey became delusional he could rebutt his claims without problem after all.

The room was back into silence, this time somewhat tense and awkward. It went on for several minutes before Dewey jumped off from his bed. "Well, I’ll be out then, don’t expect me back for dinner!" Louie didn’t know where his triplet was going, but he assumed it had something to do with the notification of a new app fully installed he’d heard. Will this be the go pocket creatures fiasco all over again?

He shook the thought from his head only to go back to his phone and stare at a cute couple advertising their charity donations and the number of likes they’d received. He thought over the conversation he’d had with Dewey... The whole Doofus birthday situation with Goldie and Boyd had definitely showed him family could bring big bonuses.

Hiring an actor to act as his significant other would be dumb. So many things could go wrong, but most importantly, he’d have to pay them! Share the fame and the brand, what next, share his corporation’s _profits_? No, he needed someone he could trust, who wasn’t as much of a greedy schemer as he was.

His heart missed a beat when he thought of _her_. She... Objectively was a good choice. That and the nice feeling he was getting thinking about the plan when it involved her.

His genius outshined even himself! That must have been why he was thinking of her earlier when Dewey suggested getting a fake girlfriend, his brain had subconsciously thought of all of this in advance and chosen the best option. Getting Webby to date him for business reasons, yes, an elaborate flawless scheme, sounds just like the usual Louie, nothing deeper to dig into here.

Thank you, Dewey, for reminding my brain of the great plan it had hatched. Well, maybe it’ll be more like an unpaid actor that we’ve always known is a spy, at least kind of, but you might be getting your wish! Though this will be a Louie adventure, not a Dewey & co one. He’ll be taking his brother’s best friend for his own plan this time around.

Now that the goal and the how is determined, he could proceed onto hatching a more complete plan. First half, making Webby accept his plan. Second half, pulling off the acting. Third half, fame and riches. Perfect.

He’d spent the next few hours brainstorming possibilities and how to go about things, writing a plan of actions. Satisfied, now all that was next is setting every little details up perfectly...

He made the necessary calls, got what he needed from potentially shady sources -you have no proof, hah- and got to set the scene. Looking at it, then himself in the mirror, he studied and scrutinized every detail of what he saw. His chill but intent charming gaze, hair perfect as is. Breath? Check. Outfit? Check. Time to work his magic.

———————

Webby was training by sneaking around the manor, trying to be as discrete as possible without using the vents that were gradually getting trickier to use as she grew up. Now jump over that dresser and roll under the other one and-

" _Webbyyy_ ~!" She jumped at the loud far away voice, making her hit the dresser next to her in a loud mess. Louie.

She ushered an 'ow' and looked over her shoulder to see him down the long hallway, looking around and quickly spotting her. He sometimes searched for her in this way, calling her name loudly in hallways when he somehow sensed she was nearby. Usually he only did this if he had something to ask of her though.

She would have raged at herself for her rookie mistake if it weren’t him. She seemed to have grown more reactive to Louie over time, but she didn’t know why. Besides, if it’s only Louie that throws her off her game a bit, she doesn’t really mind.

She stood up and walked to the center of the hall as he strolled up to her. "Hi, Louie!" Her eyebrows were questioning as her confused expression asked why he was calling her wordlessly. He simply smirked at her, and took out something from his hoodie pocket in which his hands rested. He handed her a white card with clean modern black font. She had barely the chance to glance at it that Louie straightened himself up, still casual, and simply spoke. "Don’t tell anyone, for now." He winked at her, smirk every so present, then walked away.

She watched him walk away puzzedly, then glanced back down to the card. The text simply showed an adress and a date. With a 'To Webbigail' and Louie’s signature at the bottom, perfectly centered. Ok, the card was fancy, and the secret meeting thing was pretty cool. What did he have planned? An adventure? It could have been worrying, but while Louie does have a streak of... Overtly ambitious turned disaster schemes, he also avoided danger! She could trust him not to be reckless... Right? It’s Louie Duck, what could possibly go wrong?

She smiled at the card and its promise, then glanced back up at her surroundings. She pushed the card down her sweater pocket. Right, secret. She was a spy, easy peasy, this’ll just be an extra spy training step for the day!

—————

Webby didn’t have the details of what tonight would be like, so she decided to dress like she always did. She did pack some of her gear though, like her goggles. She was ready for anything he’d throw at her. Though the adress he’d given her certainly wasn’t one she recognized...

It was in the city, not very far from the manor, in a less busy neighborhood. She walked to the backdoor of the building with the matching coordinates like the small font of the back of the card said and opened the door warily, just in case something hostile was waiting to attack.

She popped her head in and simply gaped at the sight. Lines of beige christmas lights wrapped around the roof and walls, some (plastic) flowers and plants adorned the room and there were wooden modest chairs and a table center of it all. On one of them, Louie in a green tuxedo, twirling with a pink rose in his hand, this one real and organic.

She slowly approaches the setup, taking it all in. A closer look revealed that on the tablecloth were some snacks, like bread, grapes, cheese and the not sugary kind of cookies, and then she thought the whole situation reminded her of what her and Huey did for Fenton’s date with that girl who turned out to be a spy. The run down walls didn’t quite hold up against Gearloose’s lab though. There were also cups and what looked like wine inside them, but smelled like grape juice.

She stopped staring at the food to look up again at Louie, who was patiently waiting for her to initiate their interaction, smiling at her through proud eyes at her marveling. His pretty, confident eyes. It took her a moment longer to realize she’d only moved to stare at him still dumbfounded, then the situation truly processed and she heavily blushed at the sight of everything, mostly Louie in a tuxedo for a seemingly one-on-one meeting though. Maybe. Probably. And yet there she was still in her classic outfit. She could only interpret her blushing as shame and embarrassment, which she definitely felt along in a... New and confusing mix of emotions.

She blinked and hurried to form a coherent sentence as he still waited, seemingly content with staring right back at her. "Oh... I um, I-I didn’t know I should have dressed up."

His smooth smile and gaze didn’t flinch as he replied. "Don’t worry about it, etiquette has never been one of your many charming qualities anyway."

Um... She didn’t know if she should feel offended or flattered at his implying she had 'many charming qualities'. If Louie had catched on to the mistep, he didn’t show it, ever so composed.

"Um... So, what is this all about?" She looked around again at the fancy and dare she say romantic setup and sat down in the other chair when Louie gestured it to her.

He leaned back into his own chair, then caught a glimpse of the spy-adventure gear she’d brought and chuckled. He pretended to clear his throat in his fist to recover and if he wasn’t Louie Duck she might have thought he was nervous.

He smoothly took a cup between his fingers and then gave her the most piercing stare she’d ever seen directed to her.

"Webby Vanderquack, I have called you here to offer you a deal of the business nature." He sais as he sipped his grape juice, smirking as always.

She quirked her eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long time coming hoho, loubby for the win. My other ducktales otp’s magicstone(magica/gladstone), I passingly enjoy other ones too, like with the new eps I’m interested in dewey/gosalyn but I’m not ready to get invested in such a rarepair again so soon gdbgd  
> Not sure if I’m satisfied with my writing eh  
> I def plan to continue and finish this story, but I’m a mess so no promises. If you want me to continue this and support me, the best way to motivate me is to leave comments and kudos! I plan on writing more fics this year, I have hope :)


End file.
